Si Jelek Jembatan Karakura
by Hikary Cresenti Ravenia
Summary: Kali ini Ichigo Cs diharuskan untuk mengkonsou atau lebih tpatnya membasmi Hollow yang berada di jembatan Karakura. Special for :Yuzu-chan RnR pliss
1. Chapter 1

**Si Jelek Jembatan Karakura**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

* * *

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite-Kubo-sensei**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Gaje,abal,Garing,OOC,Lebayness,Penyiksaan terhadap chara yang tidak berniat untuk membashing,hanya menambah penderitaan chara tersebut,Typo(s),EYD, dan bisa membuat orang gila menjadi waras!**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Special for: Yuzu-chan yang selalu bisa memberi ide-ide tentang fic gaje, selamat berjuang untuk US nya!**

* * *

Malam hari di kota Karakura, yang hanya di terangi oleh lampu-lampu jalan yang redup. Dan terlihatlah sebuah mahluk bewarna orange yang masih mengenakan seragam sekolahnya, dialah Ichigo Kurosaki. Shinigami daikou yang paling senang di siksa oleh sesama rekan shinigaminya. Malam ini ia pulang agak telat karena di haruskan untuk mengejar hollow banci dan hollow berbentuk ikan. Alhasil setelah seharian penuh berlari kesana-kemari untuk mengejar hollow tersebut,dia berhasil membasminya. Kini dengan langkah gontai ia masuk ke rumah.

"ICHIGO!" teriak sang ayah yang autis dan sangat lebay, Kurosaki Isshin

Dan dengan sebuah final Kick dari Ichigo maka Isshin sukses melayang hingga ke angkasa raya(lebay mode on). Paling-paling hanya nyungsep ke bawah meja dan mendarat dengan jidat terlebih dahulu menghantam dinginya lantai.

"Urusai na!" gerutu Ichigo lalu naik ke kamarnya. Dan saat membuka pintu kamarnya ia kembali cengo dengan banyaknya tamu yang datang ke rumahnya. Yah,sebenarnya tidak terlalu banyak hanya Renji,Yumichika,Rukia, dan Hisagi saja kog tidak kurang dan tidak lebih.

"Ichigo! Kau kemana saja?" tanya Rukia

"Keramas!" kata Ichigo dengan tampang super bete

"What the... " kata seluruh penghuni kamarnya yang tidak terlihat itu

"Jadi ada apa kalian semua di sini?" tanya Ichigo

"Jadi begini kami disuruh untuk menangkap hollow," kata Rukia

"Heh? Kalian berempat? Memangnya sebanyak apa sih Hollownya?" tanya Ichigo cengo

"Satu," kata Renji

"Lah, terus untuk apa rame-rame?" tanya Ichigo bingung

"Lagi pula dia ini hollow terpelajar," kata Renji antusias

"Hah? Baru denger deh ada hollow yang terpelajar segala," kata Ichigo menggaruk kelapanya eh maksud saya kepalanya.

"Lagian aku tidak iku kog,hanya kau,Renji,Yumichika dan Hisagi saja. " kata Rukia

"Hah! Aku juga!" teriak Ichigo

"Udah biasa aja deh,nggak usah lebayy.. " kata Rukia sambil menjitak Ichigo dengan Sode No Shirayuki

"Aduh.. itte!" gerutu Ichigo

"Jadi tugas kita adalah menangkap hollow ini," kata Renji

"Memang dimana sih lokasinya?" tanya Ichigo

"Di jembatan Karakura," kata Hisagi

"Eh.. baru tau ada hollow yang doyan mangkir di jembatan," gumam Ichigo

"Maka dari itu Hisagi-san di suruh ikut," kata Yumichika

"Lah.. Apa hubunganya?" tanya Ichigo cengo

"Dulu waktu winter War dia kan bertarung dengan Findor di atas jembatan," kata Yumichika nggak nyambung

"Kurang kerjaan banget deh," kata Ichigo

"Masih mending itu, si Kira malah di sekolah lo," kata Hisagi

"Apa!" teriak Ichigo

BUAK!

"Itte! " kata Ichigo meringis karena kali ini di jitak pake Zabimaru dalam wujud shikai

"Lo hobi bener teriak-teriak Kurosaki," gerutu Hisagi yang lama-lama bisa budeg jika berada dekat Ichigo

"Enak aja! Bukan hobi bego!" kata Ichigo

Tiba-tiba

**... OPPA Ganggang Style... !**

Hisagi,Renji dan Yumichika langsung cengo mendengar musik aneh bin gaje tersebut.

Ichigo segera meraih badge substitute shinigaminya. Dan berubah ke wujud shinigami.

"Ayo!" kata Ichigo yang sudah dalam wujud Shinigaminya

"Eh... " Hisagi,Renji,dan Yumichika masih cengo

"Kenapa suaranya bisa jadi lagu itu?" tanya Renji sweatdrop

"Hehehe bosan jadi gue ganti aja," kata Ichigo

"What the... emang Hp?" gerutu Hisagi cengo

"Udahlah ayo!" kata Ichigo

Maka ke empat shinigami tersebut bershunpo menuju ke tempat kejadian perkara yaitu Karakura Bridge.

Bagaimanakah petualangan mereka selanjutnya? Saksikan saja di Bleach van Java!-Dihajar Readers

**TBC**

Yay! Saya balik lagi dengan Fic gaje yang nggak jelas ini. Terinspirasi dari film si Manis jembatan ancol. Padahal kepengen buat yang nuansa Horor tapi entah kenapa jadi gaje gini. Well yang penting, don`t forget to Review!

#Gommen pendek, masih Prologue hehehe,chapter depan saya usahain lebih panjang deh#


	2. Chapter 2

**Si Jelek Jembatan Karakura**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach punya Tite-Kubo-sensei**

**Rated :T**

**Warning :Gaje,abal,Garing,OOC,Lebayness,Penyiksaan terhadap chara yang tidak berniat untuk membashing,hanya menambah penderitaan chara tersebut,Typo(s),EYD, dan bisa membuat orang gila menjadi waras!**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Special for: Yuzu-chan yang selalu bisa memberi ide-ide tentang fic gaje, selamat berjuang untuk US nya!**

* * *

Ahirnya setelah perjuangan yang panjang hingga jatuh bangun, mereka sampai di karakura bridge.

"Hadoh... capeknya.. " gerutu Renji

"Aduh, kau mengeluh terus,bon!" kata Ichigo keki

"Kau tau, inilah alasan sebenarnya aku tidak mau Rukia menyuruhmu untuk ikut," kata Renji yang masih ngos-ngosan(Ternyata shunpo bisa capek juga toh- Dihajar Renji)

"Maksudmu?" tanya Ichigo mengernyitkan dahinya

"Kurosaki, sudah berapa lama kau tinggal disini?" tanya Hisagi yang juga sama capeknya dengan Renji

"Udah dari lahir lah, memangnya kenapa Hisagi-san," tanya Ichigo dengan tampang Innocent

"Tidak, ku pikir kau baru saja pindah ke kota ini kemarin,"kata Hisagi cuek

"Apa katamu!" kata Ichigo naik darah

"Apa yang dibilang Hisagi-san benar toh, masa udah dari lahir tinggal di sini, jalan untuk sampai kesini masih nyasar," gumam Renji

"Sudah begitu masih keras kepala lagi,"tambah Hisagi

"Ya gimana lagi,salahkan kota yang luas seperti ini!" protes Ichigo

"Heeh.. mungkin jauh lebih luas soulsociety deh,"kata Renji

Ichigo langsung mati kutu.

"Untung aja, Hisagi-san ikut ya. Kalau tidak mungkin kita sudah nyasar entah kemana dengan pemandu nyasar ini," kata Renji sambil menyindir Ichigo

"Urusai ne!" gerutu Ichigo

Hehehe Readers pasti bingung dengan percakapan mereka ini baiklah begini ceritanya

* * *

**Flash back**

"Udah lah ayo!" kata Ichigo lalu melompat keluar jendela, disusul dengan Renji,Hisagi,dan Yumichika.

Lalu saat di pertengahan kota terjadilah perdebatan

"Kurosaki! Lewat kiri!" kata Hisagi menunjuk ke kiri yang memang sudah terlihat jembatan karakura dengan sangat jelas

"Bukan ke kanan. Itu hanya fatamorgana! Hollow bisa berubah menjadi jembatan untuk menjebak kita, "kata Ichigo

"Hah.. baru denger deh, hollow bisa jadi jembatan," kata Hisagi cengo

Lalu ahirnya mereka mengikuti arah yang di tunjukkan Ichigo. Tiba-tiba

"MY SON!~~ kenapa masih main-main di luar! Sudah malam loh.. "teriak seorang pria autis berambut hitam, yang merupakan mantan kapten divisi 10(kog bisa?) dan merupakan ayah dari Ichigo, alias Kurosaki Isshin

"Lah.. Dad ngapain malam-malam diluar?" tanya Ichigo cengo

"Harusnya itu perkataan Dad, kau mau membasmi hollow atau jalan-jalan sih?" tanya Isshin keki

"Maksudnya?"tanya Ichigo bingung

"Sudah 5 kali kau lewat sini dodol!" maki ayah tercintanya itu

"Eh.. sorry.. "kata Ichigo nyengir kuda

"dasar.. "gerutu yang lainya

Lalu mereka melanjutkan perjalanan lagi dan kali ini mereka malah nyasar ke Urahara shouten

"Woi! Kurosaki! Loe tau nggak jembatan karakura!" kata Hisagi kesal dan wibawa untuk bicara sopanya kandas

"Ya tau lah, loe pikir gue apaan!" kata Ichigo kesal

"Kalau tau kenapa dari tadi kita nyasar mulu Jeruk!" maki Hisagi yang semakin naik darah dngan sikap Ichigo yang tidak mau kalah itu

"Jadi loe nyalahin gue landak!" maki Ichigo

"Jadi loe mau nambah masalah!" maki Hisagi

"Loe pikir gue takut!" maki Ichigo

"Woi!Woi! udah-udah kita disini untuk nangkap hollow, bukan untuk tauran!" kata Renji menengahi

"Hhh dasar, habis ini kita selesaikan masalah kita Jeruk!"kata Hisagi

"Oke Landak!" kata Ichigo

Dan ahirnya mereka sampai di jembatan tersebut setelah hampir 3 jam berputar-putar di udara.

**End Of flash Back**

* * *

"Oya, ngomong-ngomong Ayasegawa mana?" tanya Hisagi yang baru nyadar si banci yang biasanya suka protes dan paling rewel terutama masalah keindahan dan kecantikan itu.

"Eh... "semuanya langsung hening

"JYAH! Kemana lagi si banci sialan itu!" maki Ichigo kesal

"Aduh, bener-bener deh.. "gerutu Hisagi

"Ren! Kenapa nggak loe jaga dia?!" maki Ichigo

"Enak aja loe! Loe pikir gue baby sisternya!" maki Renji

"Udah-udah! Ayo kita mencar dan nyari dia," usul Hisagi

"Oke!"

Lalu mereka bertiga pun berpencar untuk mencari Yumichika yang entah berada di mana itu.

* * *

**Ichigo Pov`s**

Ku telusuri daerah sebelah barat kota karakura ini, untuk mencari keberadaan si banci yang suka bikin susah ini. Bukanya apa,aku hanya hawatir kalau terjadi sesuatu sama anak dari divisi 11 ini. Bisa-bisa aku tidak akan pulang ke rumah lagi karena dicincang Kenpachi dan seluruh anggota divisi 11. Membayangkanya saja sudah membuatku merinding.

Hingga ku lihat seseorang menggunakan kimono hitam, lalu aku langsung menghampirinya karena ku pikir dia Yumichika.

"Yumi! Kau kemana sa- Hwa!" aku langsung cengo saat melihat orang tersebut atau bisa di bilang seorang banci.

"Aih.. mas ganteng, mau kemana malam-malam? Nama saya Ineng bukan Yumi," kata banci itu sambil tersenyum yang membuatku hampir muntah.

"Maaf, salah.. " kataku lalu langsung bershunpo dan menghilang dari sana.

**End Of Ichigo Pov`s**

* * *

**Renji Pov`s**

Ku telusuri daerah timur kota ini. Berharap akan menemukan shinigami tersebut. Kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya kan bisa berabe, apalagi aku juga mantan anggota divisi sebelas. Aku langsung cengo saat melihat seorang bocah berambut putih dan seorang cewek berambut cepol denganya. Lalu aku segera menghampiri mereka

"Loh, Hitsugaya Taichou? Hinamori fuku taichou? Kalian ngapain disini?" tanyaku

"Loh, Abarai?" kau ngapain disini?" tanya Hitsugaya

"Mencari holl-eh sekarang mencari Yumichika," kataku

"Eh?" kata Hinamori bingung

"Kalian melihat Yumi?" tanyaku lagi

"Nggak tuh," kata mereka

"Aduh.. Arigatou Hitsugaya Taichou, Hinamori-fukutaichou," kataku lalu pamit

"Sama-sama abarai," kata Hitsugaya

"Hati-hati Abarai-kun,"kata Hinamori

Lalu aku langsung bershunpo meninggalkan tempat tersebut.

'Aneh, masa malah dating disini," gumamku, lalu melanjutkan pencarianku

**End Of Renji Pov`s**

* * *

**Hisagi Pov`s**

Ku telusuri daerah utara kota ini, mencoba mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan sanseki dari divisi 11 tersebut,hingga aku merasakan reiatsu yang sangat familiar. Ku ikuti arah itu dan ternyata

"Loh, shuuhei? Kau ngapain disini?" tanya seorang wanita berambut blond

"Rangiku –san? Lkau sendiri?" tanyaku bingung

"Pergi minum bareng, Ikkaku,Kira,Iba. "kata Matsumoto lagi

"O gitu, oya lihat ayasegawa?"tanyaku

"Nggak tuh,emang kenapa?" tanya Matsumoto

"Er.. jadi begini tadi kami berpencar dan sudah hampir setengah jam Ayasegawa belum kembali juga," kataku

"Wah.."

"Makanya kami mencarinya dan-"

**... Karena separuh aku... dirimu..**

Langsung kuangakat telepon itu.

"Moshi-moshi?

Hisagi-san, Yumi sudah ketemu

Yokkatta, Arigatou abarai," kataku menutup telepon

"Ano, aku pergi dulu ya,Rangiku-san. "kataku lalu bershunpo ke jembatan itu.

**End Of Hisagi Pov`s**

* * *

Saat Hisagi sampai bisa di lihat Yumichika yang di ceramahi oleh Renji dan Ichigo.

"Dasar! Loe kemana aja sih!" gerutu Renji

"Udahlah, Abarai, Kurosaki! Yang penting kita tangkap hollownya dulu," kata Hisagi

"Kau benar," kata mereka

Lalu mereka pun mulai menunggu hollow tersebut dengan sabar.

Bagaimanakah kelanjutanya? Bisakah mereka menagkap Hollow tersebut?

Stay tune on! See u in the next chapter!

* * *

**TBC..**

"**Yey!** Minna I`m back!" sorak Hikary

"Woi! Hika! Kenapa kita jadi apes begini!" protes Hisagi,Renji,Ichigo

"Hehehe takdir,"kata Hikary

"Ah, Udah-udah! Ayo buka kotak Repiewnya," kata Kaien sambil ngangkat kotak Review tersebut

"Oke pertama dari **His4giXF4ns,** emang sekarangkan hollow moderen hehehe, bener tuh Kurosaki bikin malu aja. Ya gue pasti muncul dong, secara gue kan, ya gitu deh.. "kata hisagi bernarsis Ria

"Baru tau gue,kalau Hisagi-san itu Narsis,"kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Selanjutnya dari **Shizouka Rin, **hai juga Rin-san. Hehehe pastinya dong, maaf karena belum dimulai pertarunganya. Karena saya masih ingin menambah penderitaan mereka hehehe,"kata Hikary

"Selanjutnya dari **Song Hyo Soo, ** wah orang koreanse neh,"kata Kaien

"Korea dodol! Thanks for Reviewnya Hyo-san hehehe." Kata Hikary

"Oke Minna don`t forget To RnR!" kata semuanya


	3. Chapter 3

**Si Jelek Jembatan Karakura**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach hanya punya Tite Kubo, kalau punya saya Ggio pasti jadian dengan soifon hehehe(Dihajar Tite Kubo)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : Gaje,abal,garing,OOC,Lebayness,Gajeness,Penyiksaan terhadap Cahara yang hanya bermaksud untuk menambah penderitaan saja( bukan ngebash ya),Typo(s),EYD, dan bisa membuat orang gila jadi waras ataupun sebaliknya maupun semakin berkurang tingkat kewarasanya.**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Special for: Yuzu-chan yang selalu bisa memberi ide tentang Fic gaje, saya tunggu updatean ficnya.**

* * *

Ahirnya setelah bersantai ria sambil main catur, nonton bola dengan makan kacang garuda,kacang dua kelinci,kacang atom dan kacang-kacang lain, para shinigami kita ini baru sadar.

"Oya jam berapa sekarang Abarai?" Tanya Hisagi

"Jam 1 malam,Hisagi-san. Ayo! Tendang terus! Yey! Gol!" sorak Renji antusias

"Woi,Baboon berisik kau," gerutu Ichigo

"Diam kau,Ichigo!" kata Renji

"Kenapa hollownya belum muncul juga ya?" kata Hisagi heran

"Iya juga, sudah berapa jam nih kita nunggu di sini," kata Yumichika yang sudah menguap

"Jangan-jangan Hollownya kondangan!" kata Renji antusias

"Heh~?!" kata semuanya cengo dengan perkataan Renji yang tidak bermutu,berbobot ataupun berkualitas itu.

"Ciyuss loh, kemarin aku aja nonton film Twillit sama Rukia dan Kuchiki-Taichou," kata Renji

"Twillight bego!" kata Ichigo

"Alah,sama aja," kata Renji

"Eh, tunggu dulu sama siapa tadi nontonya?" kata Hisagi kaget

"Sama Rukia dan Kuchiki-Taichou," kata Renji

"Ku-Kuchiki-Taichou?" kata Hisagi Jawdrop

"Hah? Byakuya yang Stoic nonton Twilight?" kata Ichigo nahan ketawa

"Serius nih,Kuchiki Byakuya yang merupakan kepala dari clan Kuchiki,dan Kapten divisi 6 nonton Twillight?" Tanya Hisagi dengan nada tidak percaya

"Memangnya kenapa? Zaraki Taichou aja nonton sinetron aku dan raja kog tiap hari di global Tv," kata Yumichika santai

"APA!" teriak yang lain shock

"Kiamat nih,kiamat!" kata Hisagi cengo

"Tapi bagaimana bisa siaran Tv sampai ke Soul Society?" Tanya Ichigo bingung

"Itu di sambungin sama Urahara pake antenna," kata Renji

"Hah.. masa arwah nonton orang hidup," kata Ichigo makin sweatdrop

Sesaat suasana hening tiba-tiba

… **siang malam ku selalu menatap layer Kaca! aKu online! Online! OnliNe Online! …**

"Hollow," kata Ichigo melihat jamnya yang seperti Power ranger

"Hah?" kata yang lain cengo

"Baiklah! Berub-BUAK!" Ichigo tepar di lempar remote oleh Renji

"Loe piker film Power Rangers!" maki Renji "Kita ini Shinigami woi! Jadi nggak perlu berubah-rubah segala," kata Renji kesal

"Hehe sorry, keseringan nonton film power rangers nih, setiap hari minggu loh," kata Ichigo yang malah promosi

"Ini bukan saatnya promosi,Baka Mikan!" gerutu Renji

"Diam lo Baboon!" kata Ichigo

"Udah-udah ayo! Kejar Hollownya dulu," kata Yumichika yang sudah pergi bareng Hisagi

"Hwe! Wait for Us!" teriak Renji dan Ichigo yang langsung nyusul Hisagi dan Yumichika

Maka bagaikan Teenage mutant ninja Turtles mereka melompati dari gedung ke gedung,rumah ke rumah hingga gunung ke gunung(Abaikan yang terahir).

Ahirnya mereka sampai juga di tempat tadi yaitu Jembatan Karakura

"Aduh,sampai juga," kata Yumichika ngos-ngosan

"Ano.. bukanya ini tempat tadi?" Tanya Hisagi

"Emang,dan hollownya di sekitar sini," kata Ichigo dengan bangganya

"Kalau begitu, **kenapa kau menyuruh kita untuk keliling kota, Baka Mikan!" **** teriak Hisagi Emosi**

"Aku kan hanya.. "

"Hanya apa! Dasar jeruk!" maki Hisagi

"Sudahlah,Hisagi-san, sabar. "kata Renji berusaha menenangkan senpainya itu

"Dasar!" gerutu Hisagi

"Datang!" kata Yumichika menyiapkan zanpakutounya.

Sebuah tekanan Reiatsu yang sangat besar muncul, sangat besar bahkan sampai bisa membuat anak bayi tertawa(halah kenapa jadi nggak nyambung ya? Ah sudahlah,Back to the story)

Ichigo sudah siap dengan Zangetsunya,Yumichika dengan Fuji Kujaku,Renji dengan Zabimaru, dan Hisagi dengan Kazeshini.

Mereka dalam posisi Siaga, tiba-tiba muncul sesosok mahluk, seseorang atau apalah itu bertubuh mungil,sebuah topeng hollow di kepalanya dan-

"Neliel?" kata Ichigo cengo

"Ichigo!" kata Nel yang langsung meluk Ichigo

"Ichigo… dia anakmu?" Tanya Hisagi cengo

"Bukanlah!" bantah Ichigo

"Jangan-jangan dia adik tirimu ya!" kata Yumichika

"Bukan juga!" bantah Ichigo

"Jangan-jangan.. "kata Renji melirik Ichigo dengan tatapan mencurigakan

"apa maksudmu?" Tanya Ichigo

"Hwa! Ichigo Pedofil!" teriak Renji

"Ena-"

"Wah, tak kusangka seorang Kurosaki Ichigo itu Pedofil!" kata Yumichika Histeris

"Wah,Bisa dimasukkan ke Seoreitei Magaz-"

"Getsuga Tenshou!" sebuah cahaya bewarna putih menuju kea rah mereka,dan mereka berhasil menghindar sebelum kena.

"Woi!Ichigo! kau mau membunuh kami!" gerutu Renji

"Itu salah kalian sendiri yang menuduhku aneh-aneh," gerutu Ichigo

"Tapi itu kenyataan Kurosaki," kata Hisagi

"Kenyataan apanya!" kata Ichigo emosi

"Jangan-jangan Ichigo mempunyai anak dari hubungan gelap!" kate Yumichika

"apa yang kau maksud dengan hubungan gelap!" maki Ichigo

"Lalu siapa anak itu?" Tanya Renji

"Dia ini.. "

"Ternyata benar ya," kata Hisagi

"Iya, buktinya sudah ada," kata Yumichika

"Hm.. kau benar," kata Renji

"Woi! Kalian bicara apaan!" maki Ichigo sambil melempar kacang yang berserakan kea rah teman-temannya itu.

Tiba-tiba

**Roarrrgh!**

"Hollow!" kata mereka kembali bersiaga ternyara

**Meowrgh!**

**Meowrgh!**

Para shinigami langsung sweat drop,ternyata hanyalah Kucing yang berkelahi.

"Hai!Shinigami Tachi!" kata seseorang berambut spike ungu dengan mata bewarna emerald, ia menggunakan shihakusou bewarna biru tua,dan Haori bewarna ungu.

"Siapa Kau?" kata Ichigo

"Aku? Kaitou Shun, Jyuichigo bantai,Taichou dan Taichou dari Squad Protector," kata pria tersebut

"Juichigo? Bukanya divisi hanya 13?" kata Ichigo bingung

"Memang,tapi The Protector squad bertugas di 3 dunia, karakura,Hueco Mundo dan Soul society,jadi kami organisasi Rahasia di luar dari Gotei 13, Tapi sebaiknya kalian bereskan saja hollow kelas teri ini," kata Shun lalu menghilang

"Hei,tung- dasar! Siapa dia?" gerutu Ichigo

"Baru dengar deh, squad 15," kata Renji

"Eh,kalian tidak tau,Squad 15 itu. Squad rahasia yang bertugas untuk melindungi karakura,Hueco Mundo dan soul society. Serta mereka menjaga keseimbangan antara 3 dunia ini," kata hisagi

"Hm.. baru dengar deh," kata Yumichika

"Mending kita kejar hollow tersebut," kata Hisagi

"Ayo!"

Lalu mereka kembali melacak keberadaan hollow tersebut dan-

"Hai~~ Shinigami~~ aku disini~" teriak seseorang

Saat menoleh mereka langsung cengo kuadrat,kubik,dan sebagainya. Dengan susah payah mereka menelan ludah saat melihat sosok tersebut.

**Count Down**

**5….**

**4….**

**3….**

**2….**

**1….**

**0!**

**"Hwahahahahahaha!"** meledaklah tawa dari keempat shinigami tersebut.

Bayangkan Aizen muncul dengan baju penari ballet,dan juga Tousen dengan baju Dress. Sehingga para Shinigami mau tak mau kesusahan dalam menahan tawa.

"Tidak sopan! Dance Kyouka Suigetsu!"

Tiba-tiba muncul seorang gadis dengan kostum penari dan mulai nari dangdut sambil goyang ngebor

"WTF!" kata mereka dan kembali ketawa ngakak

"Giliranku, Swim! Suzumushi!"

Keluarlah seekor jangkrik dan dengan begonya ia melompat ke air dan langsung tenggelam.

"Tolong.. tolong.. "teriak Suzumushi

Para shinigami makin ketawa ngakak.

"Suiten Sakamake! Nejibana!"

Dengan sekali tebasan Aizen dan Tousen langsung tumbang alias K.O alias Koid.

"Siapa Kau?" kata Ichigo saat melihat sesosok orang yang mirip denganya, namun menggunakan Shihakusou bewarna biru.

"Kau.. Shiba Kaien.. "kata Renji kaget

"Yo,Sashiburi! Menghadapi yang seperti ini saja lama, dasar!" kata Kaien

"Hei!Kau!" teriak Aizen

"Eh, apa?" Tanya Kaien yang masih memainkan Nejibana seperti mayoret

"Beraninya kau menggangu show ku!Berubah!" tiba-tiba hollow itu berubah lagi menjadi seekor hollow berbentuk burung elang(bayangin aja Avirama dalam bentuk release mode).

"Kali ini tidak ada yang bisa mengalahkanku!"

Maka dimulailah pertarungan melawan hollow tersebut.

"Hahahaha!" kata hollow tersebut terbang berputar-putar

"Curang!" teriak Kaien keki sambil mengejar burung tersebut kesana-kemari

Sedangkan Hisagi,Ichigo,Renji dan Yumichika hanya jawdrop melihat pertarungan gaje dan tidak jelas itu.

"Woi! Bantuin napa! Jangan Cuma nonton aja! Ahok!" teriak Kaien yang kerepotan ngejar hollow tersebut

"Getsuga Tenshou!" sebuah cahaya bewarna putih menuju kea rah hollow tersebut, dengan indah dan perfectnya ia menghindar.

"Hoero! Zabimaru!"

Kali ini burung itu terbang setinggi-tingginya sehingga meleset

"Saki kure! Ruri No Kujaku!"

Beberapa akar bewarna hijau pun muncul dan mulai melilit kaki burung tersebut.

"Owari n- Hwa!" teriak Yumichika yang kini dibawa terbang oleh burung tersebut

"Kare! Kazeshini!"

Sebuah sabit berhasil memutuskan akar tersebut,dan dengan sukses Yumichika terlepas dan nyebur ke sungai.

"Shuuhei! Kejam!" teriak Yumichika yang sudah basah-basahan

"Sampai jumpa lagi Shinigami," kata hollow itu dengan nada mengejek

Tiba-tiba burung itu berubah menjadi ikan dan menghilang ke dalam air.

"Hollow sialan!" gerutu Kaien sambil mencak-mencak

"Jadi bagaimana ?" Tanya Renji

"Ayo,Kita pancing!" kata Ichigo melilitkan umpan pada perban zangetsu

"Woi! Masa Zanpakutou di jadikan pancingan!" kata Semua cengo

"Hehehe, wah dapat ikan salmon!" kata Ichigo senang

"Eh.. kog bisa?" kata semuanya cengo

Maka ahirnya malam itu mereka pun pesta ikan salmon,dan pemburuan hollow dilanjutkan esok hari.

* * *

**TBC**

"**Yay! Ahirnya update juga! Gommen lama updatenya," kata Hikary**

"**Woi! Napa gue kayak orang bego disini?!" kata Kaien emosi**

"**Sudahlah,gitu aja Repot, nah kita lihat Reviewnya." Kata Hikary cuek**

**"Yang pertama dari Winter Aoi Sakura, ya gimana lagi si Yumi kan bego! Yah,tuh hollow maunya disitu,mau gimana lagi kan? Makasih udah Review" kata Kaien  
**

**"Lalu dari 1234Rudi-Fans Hitsugaya,Ichigo kan emang bego*dibankai Ichigo*, bener tuh si Yumi pake acara sok tau jalan sih,nyasar kan?" kata Hikary  
**

**"Oke Minna thanks for read and Review, Mind to RnR?"  
**

"**Oke Minna akemashite Omedetou! Don`t forget to Review yah?" kata Semuanya**


	4. Chapter 4

**Si Jelek Jembatan Karakura**

**By: Hikary_Cresenti_Ravenia**

**Disclaimer : Bleach hanya punya Tite Kubo, kalau punya saya Ggio pasti jadian dengan soifon hehehe(Dihajar Tite Kubo)**

**Rated :T**

**Warning : Gaje,abal,garing,OOC,Lebayness,Gajeness,Penyiksaan terhadap Cahara yang hanya bermaksud untuk menambah penderitaan saja( bukan ngebash ya),Typo(s),EYD, dan bisa membuat orang gila jadi waras ataupun sebaliknya maupun semakin berkurang tingkat kewarasanya.**

**Enjoy My fic**

**Special for: Yuzu-chan yang selalu bisa memberi ide tentang Fic gaje, saya tunggu updatean ficnya.**

* * *

Kini mereka berlima telah kembali duduk di jembatan karakura bagaikan pengemis yang nggak elit sedikitpun. Bingung ya? Baik saya kasih tau. Bayangkan readers mereka berempat aka Ichigo, Hisagi, dan Renji duduk di pinggiran jembatan membentuk lingkaran kayak lagi mensummon setan atau apalah itu. Sehingga orang-orang yang lewat hanya cengo dengan kegiatan cowok-cowok ganteng tapi edan ini.

"Ren..." panggilIchigo

"Apa?" tanya Renji yang malah main congklak dengan Hisagi itu

"Kenapa orang-orang pada ngelihatin kita yah?"tanya Ichigo lagi

"Masa bodo deh, kita kan lagi di gigai,"kata Hisagi yang masih larut dalam keasikan permainan congklak itu.

"Hm... iya juga loe bener His," kata Ichigo lagi

"Woi! Loe semua pada ngapain duduk di jalan gitu? Bikin malu aja!"sorak Kaien

"Iya nih, buat malu saja. Mau di taroh di mana wajahku yang indah ini?"kata Yumichika bernarsis ria

Kaien yang mendengarkannya langsung muntah darah.

"Loe bedua lebay bener! Tenang dong! Gue lagi serius nih!" bentak Hisagi yang masih main congklak dengan renji itu

"My day!My day! Loe tau nggak loe itu di dalam G-I-G-A-I!" kata Kaien lagi

"Tau lah. Loe pikir kita bego?"kata Renji lagi

"Emang loe begonya selangit mengalahkan menara Tokyo bahkan menara pencakar langit!"kata Kaien makin kesal

"Emang kenapa kalau di dalam gigai?"tanya Ichigo lagi dengan begonya

"Semua orang bisa liat elo baka yaro!" sorak Kaien seraya menggemplang kepala Ichigo,Renji dan Hisagi dengan papan congklak tersebut.

Di salah satu mobil

"Ma... ma.. "kata seorang anak kecil

"Ada apa, Yuiichi?"tanya Ibunya

"Kakak-kakak itu ngapain? Kog duduk di pinggir jembatan gitu? udah gitu marah-marah sendiri lagi,"kata anak kecil itu

"Udah biarkan saja, mereka gila,"kata Ibunya

Kembali ke Ichigo dan Kawan-kawan

"Nggak perlu di gampar segala Inu sialan!"maki Ichigo

"Gimana nggak gue gampar! Habis loe begonya selangit alam semesta baka mikan!" maki Kaien lagi

"Enak aja loe... gue nggak sebego itu baka Inu!"maki Ichigo lagi

"Mungkin jauh dari pada itu! Bego loe itu cetar membahana badai ulala!" kata Kaien lagi

Sedang Hisagi, Renji dan Yumichika hanya cengo melihat pertengkaran dua jeruk yang tidak jelas ini.

Tiba-tiba

_**Berubah! Power rangers!**_

"Hah... "semua langsung cengo kubik melihat Ichigo yang mengeluarkan Hpnya yang berbentuk straberry. Melihat hal itu tawa kembali pecah. Kaien dan Hisagi sampai nangis guling-guling karena nahan tawa. Renji sampai ketawa ngakak dan menelan gayung se RT, sedang Yumichika sampai menggampar Ichigo pakai papan congklak tersebut berkali-kali.

"Apa-apaan sih loe semua? Loe juga Yumi! Sakit bego!"maki Ichigo

"Ha-habis.. nggak nyangka gue loe juga maniak hahahaha!" kata Kaien yang masih ketawa ngakak

"Enak aja!gue nggak maniak dodol!" maki Ichigo lagi

"Gue pikir di Rukia dan Hitsugaya Taichou aja yang maniak ternyata loe jauhhhhh lebih parah hahaha!" kata Renji lagi yang masih ketawa ngakak

"Hah... Hah.. udah kita lupakan saja masalah handphone strawberry pisang atau apalah itu, jadi ada apa?"tanya Hisagi yang sudah bisa mengontrol diri

"Ini dari Rukia katanya –"

"Apa!"sorak Renji dan Kaien

Hisagi,Yumichika dan Ichigo kembali cengo dengan tingkah duo lebay ini

"Masa Taichou memperkaos Rukia?!"sorak Renji frustasi

"Hah?" kata Ichigo cengo

"Masa Rukia mau nikah sama si Mr. Bean?!" kata Kaien shock

"Hah?" Kini giliran Hisagi dan Yumichika yang melongo

"Awas aja kau Taichou! Ku habisi kau!" kata Renji berapi-api

"Wo-woi... "kata Hisagi cengo melihat Renji yang sudah berapi-api dengan latar belakang gunung meletus itu

"Jangan larang gue!Hisagi-san!ini masalah hidup dan mati! Serta ini masalah sesama pria!"kata Renji lagi

"Tapi.. kan.."

"Perempuan nggak usah ikut!"sorak Renji lagi

Hisagi langsung pundung di pojokkan karena dianggap perempuan.

"Sabar,"kata Yumichika seraya menghibur Hisagi yang berpundung ria di ujung jembatan

"Tapi dengerin gue du-"

"Diam lo! Ini masalah harga diri sebagai pria!" sorak Renji dan Kaien lagi

"Dengerin gue dulu Tawake!" sorak Ichigo keki seraya kembali menggemplang Kaien dan Renji menggunakan papan congklak beserta botol congklaknya yang terbuat dari batu itu dengan penuh kasih.

"Itte... "gerutu Kaien dan Renji meingis

"Siapa yang bilang hal itu bego!"kata Ichigo lagi

"Kan loe yang bila-"

"Gue baru bilang pesan dari Rukia!"sorak Ichigo lagi

"OOO gitu... "Kata Kaien dan Renji bernafas lega

"Jadi apa kata Rukia?"tanya Hisagi yang sudah kembali

"Katanya hollow muncul di dekat Karakura High school,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Apa! Ayo!" kata Ichigo yang langsung keluar dari gigainya, disusul dengan Hisagi dan Renji

"Woi! Beresin gigai loe dulu Ahok!"sorak Kaien

"Ntaran aja,"kata mereka lalu pergi dengan semangat 45

"Ah, keserah deh," kata Yumichika

Lalu mereka pun menuju ke Karakura High school dan disana ternyata... hanya seekor hollow kelas teri.

"Ah! Ini mudah!"kata Ichigo langsung menyabetnya dan hollow itu langsung menjadi debu

"Ayo balik,"kata Renji lagi

Lalu mereka kembali dan kembali kaget saat melihat gigai mereka atau lebih tepatnya gigainya Renji, Hisagi dan Ichigo yang akan dimasukkan ke ambulance.

"Tidak!"sorak trio shinigami lebay ini lalu langsung masuk ke gigai masing-masing.

"Hwa! Mereka hidup kembali!" kata salah satu petugas kesehatan itu

"Keajaiban.,"kata salah satu warga yang lewat

Kaien dan Yumichika hanya geleng-geleng dengan kecerobohan para mahluk tidak waras ini.

Setelah beberapa saat tempat itu kembali sepi.

"Ne.. Hisagi,"kata Kaien dengan tampang serius

"Ada apa Kaien-san?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Loe masih ingat nggak janji loe ke gue?"tanya Kaien lagi

"Hah?Janji apa?"tanya Hisagi bingung

"Aduh.. masa loe lupa dengan janji loe sih?"gerutu Kaien lagi sambil berdecak kesal

Sedan Renji,Ichigo dan Yumichika hanya menatap mereka berdua dengan tatapan 'ada apa dengan mereka'

"Aduh janji apa ya?serius gue lupa,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Tega,"kata Kaien yang malah nangis itu

"Hisagi-san... janji itu di tepati,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Janji apa? Gue aja nggak ingat,"kata Hisagi membela diri

"Jangan-jangan loe... "

"Apaan tatapan loe itu Ayasegawa Yumichika?" tanya Hisagi

"Jangan jangan... loe memperkaos Kaien ya?!" tanya Yumichika

"E-enak aja! Loe pikir gue gay!"sorak Hisagi seraya menggemplang Yumichika dengan Kazeshini

"Loe tanggung jawab dong His,"kata Renji lagi

"Tanggung jawab apanya!"maki Hisagi makin kesal

"Hhh.. neh His, gue pengen makan Takoyaki,"kata Kaien lagi

"Wah! Kai ngidam!"sorak Ichigo

"Udah berapa bulan?"tanya Renji yang udah kayak detektif nyasar itu

"Enak aja! Loe jangan nuduh yang aneh-aneh!"sorak Hisagi lagi

"Hisagi.. temenin gue makan Takoyaki,"rengek Kaien lagi

"Adoh.. tunggu dulu, Argh.. "Hisagi makin merasa kesal dengan suasana yang sangat tidaklah enak ini

"Ya udah, ayo,"kata hisagi lagi

"Ye! Makasih His!"sorak Kaien seraya menyeret Hisagi

"Wah nggak nyangka ya,"kata Renji lagi

"Banget... " kata Yumichika lagi

"Ternyata mereka gay,"kata Ichigo yang langsung mual itu

Tiba-tiba

**GROARGHHH...**

"Hollow! Ayo!"kata Yumichika

"Iya!"

Lalu mereka pun melacak keberadaan hollow itu dan ahirnya kembali ke tempat semula

"Hah... bisa nggak kita nggak usah keliling-keliling kota dulu sebelum melawan nih hollow?" gerutu Renji yang udah ngos-ngosan

"Gimana lagi.. "kata Ichigo lagi

Kini mereka telah memegang zanpakutou masing-masing

"Hampir datang,"kata Yumichika lagi

"Dari arah sa-"

"Balikin TAKOYAKI gue!" sorak Kaien yang ngejar hollow tersebut dengan Nejibananya

Renji,Ichigo dan Yumichika kembali cengo melihat Kaien yang dengan semangat mengejar hollow yang membawa lari gerobak Takoyaki itu

"Baru denger gue kalau hollow doyan Takoyaki,"kata Ichigo sweatdrop

"Sama gue juga.. "kata Renji

"Disintegrate, you black dog of Rondanini! Look upon yourself with horror then claw out your own throat! Bakudou no Kyu! Geki!"

Kini sebuah bakudou berbentuk tali bewarna merah segera melilit hollow tersebut.

"Bagus His! Rankle through the sea and Heaven! Nejibana!"

Tombak tersebut berhasil menembus hollow tersebut dan menjadikannya abu dan menghilang.

"Beres,"kata Hisagi santai

"Jadi... "

"Itu dia hollownya,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Maksud loe yang udah berhari-ahri kita kejar ini?" tanya Ichigo kaget

"Yup! Ayo kita balikin dulu gerobaknya,"kata Kaien

"Ah, iya-iya,"kata Hisagi

Lalu mereka pun sampai ke kedai Takoyaki yang ternyata oh ternyata di kelola oleh Urahara dan yoruichi itu.

"Wah.. terimakasih Hisagi-san, Kaien-san,"kata Urahara senang melihat gerobak Takoyakinya kembali dengan selamat.

"Sama-sama, Urahara-san,"kata Kaien lagi

"Nah sebagai tanda terimakasih kalian gratis makan Takoyaki,"kata Urahara lagi

"Hore!"sorak semuanya

"Ne.. jadi apa yang terjadi?"tanya Ichigo penasaran

"Yah, saat gue dan Kai akan beli Takoyaki tiba-tiba tuh hollow muncul dan langsung ngelariin nih gerobak. Makanya kita kejar,"kata Hisagi singkat padat dan hemat itu

"Ooo... gitu,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Jadi dengan begini tugas kita beres dong,"kata Renji lagi

"Yep begitulah,"kata Hisagi

"Jadi loe pada mau pulang?"tanya Ichigo

"Ya gitu deh,"kata Semuanya

Sore harinya

Ichigo pulang ke rumahnya dengan gontai karena kelelahan.

"Tadaima... "kata Ichigo dan saat masuk tidak ada seorang pun disana

"Pasti lagi keluar.. sendiri la-"

"Hisa! Cepetan masak! Lelet bener lo!"

"Diam loe Kai! Loe pikir gue babu!"

"Hah?" Ichigo makin cengo dengan kehebohan tersebut. Lalu ia pun menuju ke dapur dan-

"Baboon! Loe lama bener ngupas bawang!"maki Hisagi

"Pedih.. pedih.. ah~" kata Renji yang malah ngupas bawang sambil dangdutan itu

"Hah.. ngupas bawang nggak cocok untuk kesehatan kulit,"kata Yumichika yang nolongin Renji ngupas bawang merah sambil menangis haru itu

"Loe ngapain disini?"tanya Ichigo pada keempat mahluk tak diundang itu

"Gimana lagi Chi, udah sore. Lagian ntar gue dimarahin kalau pulangnya sore,"kata Renji lagi

"Gue capek mau pulang yang ada harus ngerjain paperwork lagi,"kata Hisagi yang masih masak itu

"Gue juga malas, ntar disuruh kerjakan paperworknya Zaraki taichou dan Kusajishi fukutaichou,"kata Yumichika yang asik ngupas bawang itu

"Gue malah bosan di protector squad, semuanya lagi pada tugas,"kata Kaien yang ngebantuin Hisagi masak

"Makanya kami memutusakan untuk nginap disini,"kata Renji

"Gimana kalau.. "

"Kan semua pada pergi,"kata Renji lagi

"Hah.. ya keserah deh,"kata Ichigo pasrah

"Oke!makanan beres!"sorak Hisagi

"Ayo makan!"sorak Renji dan Yumichika

Lalu ahirnya mereka berlima duduk di di kursi meja makan.

"Loe bisa masak?" tanya Ichigo cengo

"Ya bisa lah,"kata Hisagi lagi

"Nggak nyangka tampang Yakuza hati hello kitty,"kata Ichigo lagi

"Loe ngehina gue? Awas loe!"maki Hisagi seraya melempar paprika yang tepat masuk di mulut Ichigo

"Huwa! Pedas!"sorak Ichigo kocar-kacir

"Makanya loe jangan ngomong yang aneh-aneh,"kata Renji terkekeh

Sedangkan Kaien hanya ketawa ngakak melihat Ichigo yang kayak jeruk kebakaran itu. Yumichika hanya geleng-geleng seraya berkomentar "Hah, tidak indah.. "

Maka dengan begini semuanya kembali damai,aman dan Tentram...

**The End..**

"**Ye! Ahirnya tamat juga... setelah berabad-abad nih fic tamat juga!" kata Hikary**

"**Ah.. penderitaan gue berahir.. "kata semuanya**

"**Kata siapa? Tunggu aja penderitaan loe bakal terus berlanjut!" kata Hikary**

"**Tega... "kata semuanya lalu pundung di pojokan**

"**Oke! Makasih banyak pada Yuzu-chan yang sudah setia mereview fic ini! Dan terimakasih juga pada para readers yang sudah mau membaca dan mengikuti fic gaje ini. Ahir kata... Mind to Review?"**


End file.
